1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to device connections, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for connecting with an external device when the external device is disconnected.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may connect with an external device such as a smart watch, using short-range wireless communication, such as Bluetooth, so as to exchange various information in real time.
Movement of one of the external device and the electronic device, or signal noise between the two devices, may interrupt communication between the two devices.
As such, the electronic device can be unintentionally disconnected from the external device, for example, when the electronic device leaves a communication range of the external device. While the electronic device and the external device are disconnected from each other, attempts at reconnection are made at preset Bluetooth connection intervals of the electronic device.
When the reconnection of the electronic device and the external device fails, the connection may not be established until the electronic device attempts the reconnection to the external device even though the external device may be reconnectable. Specifically, when the connection interval of the electronic device is long, after the reconnection failure, the electronic device waits an entire connection interval until a next reconnection attempt. For example, when the preset connection interval of the electronic device is 256 seconds, the electronic device may wait up to 256 seconds in order to reattempt the reconnection.